


109. impulse

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-B [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss makes a snap decision. She's rather pleased with how it turns out.This piece can be read and enjoyed without the others in the series.





	109. impulse

Weiss and Ruby get through two hours of studying before Weiss gives into the buzz beneath her skin, plucks the pen right out of Ruby's hand, and kisses her.

Ruby stops for a moment, hums, then kisses her back.

Somehow Weiss ends up on top of Ruby on the couch, one arm holding herself up, and the other stroking the side of Ruby's neck. Ruby's hands start at the small of her back, and fall a little lower with every kiss. Weiss shivers and moans into Ruby's mouth when they reach their destination, and Ruby pulls her hands back as if burned.

"Sorry, I should have--"

And yes, she probably should have asked. However, Weiss wants Ruby's touch, not her apology. She grabs Ruby's wrist, placing her hand right back on Weiss' ass.

"Did I say you should stop?"

Ruby squeezes, slow and deliberate. Weiss moans again, leaning down for another hungry kiss.

Patience is not something Weiss has ever associated with Ruby, but there's nothing hurried about the kiss, about Ruby's hands on her. She doesn't push, doesn't rush, seems absolutely content to kiss and kiss and make Weiss make sounds Weiss didn't think she was capable of. 

And gods, someone taught her to kiss.

Weiss is used to having to teach in a lot of aspects, but almost always, she has to teach her partners how to kiss. Impatient boys, or hesitant girls, or inexperienced people from all across the spectrum. She's only had actual sex with a handful of people, but somehow she's the only one her age who seems to have paid attention to kissing. Ruby - somehow, some way - paid attention to someone at some point, and now Weiss is reaping the rewards.

As much as she actually thought about this - not much - Weiss did not expect to end up heated and needy from just kissing on the couch, with all her clothes on and hands completely outside of them. The back of her mind has been quietly telling her they could absolutely get away with having sex on this couch. A slightly more ambitious part of her remembers that Ruby's bed is right there, just a few steps and a doorway away.

When those voices threaten to overwhelm her restraint, Weiss sits up, threading fingers through her hair to pull it into some semblance of order. Ruby stays lying down for a moment, breathing hard and laughing under her breath.

"Something funny?" Weiss asks, her voice breaking into a lower pitch. She tries to sound arch, but she feels much too good right now to even suspect Ruby is laughing at her.

Ruby finally sits up, face flushed and pupils huge. "I'm just really..." She laughs again, shaking her head.

"Breathless?" Weiss teases, pulling the tie out of her hair before putting it back up in quick motions.

"Turned on," Ruby admits, sheepish.

Weiss turns Ruby's head towards her with firm fingers on the other girl's chin. She kisses her, too quickly to start another round. "Good."

"Good?" Ruby sways a little, dazed.

Weiss hums confirmation, picking back up her notebook. "Yes. Good. Now come here; we're not done studying yet."

If Ruby notices that Weiss' eyes drop to her mouth more often than before while they study, she doesn't say a word.


End file.
